


涅槃 16-20

by kingstar



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	涅槃 16-20

第十六章

坐在马桶上，裤子褪到脚踝，双手握住手机。  
今井翼发来邮件，认真的读了三遍，然后删除。  
横山裕叩了叩门，“没事吧？吃坏肚子了？”  
“没事！”厕所里传来哗啦啦的冲水声。  
樱井利索的提起裤子，把视同生命的手机藏进内侧口袋，推门出去。  
“抱歉，让你等那么久。”  
横山打量了他一下，“还继续吗？”  
“继续！”  
无论发生什么事，放弃吃都不是樱井翔做人的原则。

在大阪谈完生意，好吃好喝的玩了两天，樱井觉得自己似乎重新认识了一回横山。  
热情的带他去大阪的名胜古迹，吃遍特色美食，虽然钱都是他出的。  
横山那张本就像是带着笑意的脸到了大阪的地界完全化开了，笑声说话声透出难得的爽朗，偶尔夹杂上一两句大阪话，仿佛这才是真正的横山裕。  
在小酒馆里，樱井给横山斟酒。  
横山有些微醉，他用食指点着桌板，“这是村上那家伙的地盘，我们随便喝，不用给钱的。”说完，仰头就是一杯下肚。  
“你喝多了。”樱井替他顺了顺后背。  
“瞧不起我吗？我还可以喝！”抢了酒瓶子往喉咙里灌，樱井无奈的看着他。  
印象里横山应该和自己同岁，明明是性格不错的青年，有手有脚可以自力更生，为什么偏偏要在黑道中沉沦。他是二宫的左膀右臂，他替二宫背过不少的黑锅。他不贪名利也不为金钱，那究竟是为了什么呢？  
这样想着，手里的酒杯被倒满，横山撑住头看他，樱井意识到自己神游太久，马上举起杯子一饮而尽。  
横山呵呵的笑了，又要给他倒。  
“我记得横山君好像有个弟弟吧。”  
倒酒的手停顿了下，再继续往下倒，便洒了出来。  
樱井没怎么在意，凑嘴过去把手背上的也喝了。  
“我弟弟早就死了。”  
横山的声音很清晰，眼睛透亮一点都不像醉了的样子，说完仰起头把剩下的酒全都喝下去。  
“不想他吗？”樱井拿毛巾递到横山手边。  
横山放下空酒瓶，去开新的。  
“回到大阪不去看看他吗？”  
撬了很久开瓶器也没撬开盖子，横山索性用牙去咬。  
“或许他不在大阪吧。”  
樱井晃着杯子，轻声的喃喃自语。  
“他已经死了。”横山一字一句的说。  
樱井抬起头，横山红着眼睛又说了一遍，“他已经死了，他是我亲手杀死的。”  
撑着桌面摇摇晃晃的站起来，樱井的声音在背后响起。  
“杀了他才能保护他，是吗？”  
横山低着头，垂下的留海很长，将他整张脸遮在阴影里，冷笑声逐渐扩大。  
“要是重来一次，我更愿意用自己的这条命去换。”  
樱井站起身，拽住他的胳膊。  
“我不管你以前是不是后悔过，起码现在我不想让你再后悔一次。”  
横山微颤了下手，樱井便更加坚定了自己的决心。  
“是叫……‘相叶’对吗？”  
横山的眼睛里蒙了一层雾气，诧异的瞪大眼睛。  
樱井拍了拍横山的肩，“我会帮你救他出来的。”

* * * * *

樱井回到东京，站在青岚会的大门口，有些迈不开步子，横山在后面推了他一把。  
“干嘛？有家也不敢回啊？”  
樱井尴尬的点了点头，横山笑他没出息。  
二宫在院子里的池塘喂鱼，大老远的就看到门口杵着一高一矮两个胖子，鄙夷的啧了下嘴。  
看来大阪的伙食比东京好啊。  
樱井想绕道走，奈何整个庭院空旷得很，躲是躲不过的。  
“翔桑。”二宫软软的嗓子喊了一声。  
樱井下意识的抬头去看。  
“决定好做我的人了吗？”二宫歪着头轻轻一笑，明媚的阳光巧好洒在他脸上甚是好看。  
横山很识相的退了下去，樱井木讷的站在离二宫大概五六米远的地方。  
二宫转回头，继续逗池子里面的鱼。  
樱井一步步走过去。  
这是白天，他头一次大了胆子伸出双手从背后搂住二宫，把头靠上去，猛吸一口气，全部都是二宫和也的味道。他就像一个恋家的孩子一样，即便被赶了出去，也还是想着要回来。  
乌鸦在天空喊了两声飞走了，池子里的鱼也惊散开。  
二宫略短的手指在樱井纤细的骨节上摸了下。  
“做我的人就得听我的话。”二宫侧转身，指尖微微挑起樱井的下巴，“不止是身体，连心也必须属于我。”  
樱井垂着眼睑望向二宫，二宫脸上那似笑非笑的笑容让他恍惚，明明是厌恶的表情，他却觉得狡黠中透出一丝可爱。  
原来情到深处，果然是猪油蒙了心。

那晚他们久违的交欢。  
樱井说不上来，其实二宫对他的态度并没有改善，动作粗暴又恶劣。可他的高潮来得比以往任何一次都要快，白浊的液体洒出来的时候，二宫愣了一下，他也愣了一下。  
二宫不是很高兴，让他拗了个羞耻的姿势继续，他却依然在几个来回后颤颠着释放了自己。  
二宫拍了下他的屁股，嘲笑道：“樱井翔你表忠心的方式还可以再粗俗点嘛~”  
樱井翻了个身，脸上还带着情欲后未缓回的神情，软绵绵的爬过来，主动的求欢。  
二宫没有阻止，由着他在自己身上开始晃动腰肢。  
“你的身体可比你的心诚实多了。”二宫见他要滑下去托了一把他的腰，“希望不是在演戏。”  
樱井听到这句话后，发狠似的往二宫身上压，坚挺的硬物着实的贯穿了他，他咬紧牙关不要命的往深处去，二宫被他弄疼了才稍稍制止了他。  
樱井的眼睛里是浓烈的欲望，混着委屈的泪水。  
二宫选择忽视，樱井却扒住他肩膀不放。  
“不管你信不信，我都是爱你的。”  
二宫嗤之以鼻的哼了一声，樱井想反正破罐破摔了，便放肆的扭动起来。  
濒临极致的时候，二宫推开樱井，将他按到床上，用最原始的方式侵犯他，房间里充斥着樱井难以忍耐的叫嚣声。

二宫对藏在他身体里的另外一个人说——  
你看到了吗？我是怎么对待你的翔酱的。

* * * * *

松本润决定要和相叶私奔，他整理了一大堆行李，然后想到这不是去游玩，又把东西都拿出来，简简单单的装了一个运动书包。  
没有东西可以理了，他就安安静静的坐在床上，脑子里浮出过往的回忆，他就认真的想了下，想着想着某张很圆很圆的脸总是跳出来，他就关掉回忆，去思考未来会发生的事。  
门外有一丝响动，他原本当作没听见，却想到要走了，不如大方些吧。  
拉开门，看到大野智躲在走廊的阴影处。  
“大野桑？”他语气平和的唤了一声。  
大野智愣了愣，从阴影中慢慢挪出来。  
松本润看他那副模样很想笑，但想到他大概是在害怕自己，又有点心酸。  
两个人彼此望着，望了一会儿，大野智转身要逃。  
“到了如今，你还是什么都愿意为我做吗？”  
大野智站直了身体，圆鼓鼓的一张脸看上去很幼稚，却坚定的点了点头。  
松本润叹了口气，“父亲在的时候，你听命于他没办法离开，现在我放你自由，你走好不好吗？”  
大野智怯懦的靠着墙壁，时间静止了片刻，圆圆的脑袋使劲摇了摇头。  
松本润虚了眼看他，大野智缩成小小的一团，让人舍不得对他发脾气。松本润在酝酿该怎么和他说，他先小声的开了口。  
一句很轻的对不起，松本润明白他在为那晚的事道歉。  
“上次的事我不怪你，但是以后我们两清了。”  
借着这个错，松本润把大野智推开。  
大野智闪烁着眼神，欲言又止。  
“你不要再想着我了，我不是那么好的人，我不值得你……”去送命三个字松本润终是不忍说出口。  
大野智重新垂下了头，落寞又伤心。  
“大野桑，我们以后还是不要见面了。”  
说完，松本润回了房间，关上门。  
颓败的撸了下额发，他要切断的大概不止是大野智的念想，而是他自己的。

 

第十七章

今井翼和樱井翔说，设个圈套把相叶揪出来，所有的材料都已经准备好了，就等着他立功归队了。

樱井翔和横山裕说，我找了可靠的销货商，这张船票给相叶，去越南他们会接应的。然后再造一场假死给二宫看，事情就结束了。

相叶雅纪在柜台换好了机票，松本润和他说要一起去拉斯维加斯。  
在候机大厅里他想起昨晚的事。  
有多久没和横山裕见过面，他算不清楚了。以前在青岚会的老宅子里，横山只要从外面回来，总会给他带好吃好玩的。  
他年纪小的时候不比现在，害羞怕生不爱说话，横山大大咧咧的在人群中抱住他，总是用不好笑的笑话逗他。  
在那些极其苦的日子里，他很庆幸有个温暖的像哥哥一样的人陪在身边。  
后来他被二宫选中去警方做内应，他看到横山红着眼眶，不似平日里搞怪的一张脸，煽情的握住他的手，带着哭腔说：不管你去了哪里，我都会保护你的。  
相叶亲手抓过横山，也对横山开过枪，为了维系彼此对立的身份，他们不得不兵戎相见。  
事后，相叶哭着去道歉，被横山一巴掌拍过去，那么爱哭和谁学的？  
和你学的！呜呜呜……

相叶挠了挠后脑勺，如果没有爱上松本润就好了，他一定要照顾横山裕一辈子。  
离约定的时间还有一小时，松本润还没有来，相叶只能坐着发呆，想来想去全是横山裕的好。  
横山给的那张船票他扔了，扔的时候双手合十道歉了一百次。  
他知道这辈子他必定是要负了横山裕的，但他没办法，本来就不怎么聪明的脑袋里容不下两个人。

* * * * *

今井翼给樱井翔打电话，拨了一个又一个，直到樱井翔接通。  
“你到底在磨蹭什么？相叶要逃跑了！”  
樱井脑子转了转，想不是吧消息那么快又走漏了？  
“我收到消息，他现在在机场，要飞美国，我给你最后一次机会，你快点去截住他！”  
电话挂了，樱井脑子还是没能转过来。  
机场！他不是应该坐船跑路的吗？美国！我让他去的是越南啊？  
樱井意识到肯定哪里出了岔子，但二宫今天心情不是一点点好，拉着他玩黑白棋。他借口上厕所才接了这通电话，二宫已经在外边喊了，“樱井翔，有点骨气行不行？就算输了也给我滚出来继续玩！”  
樱井只能灰溜溜的滚出去。

松本润坐的计程车在路上堵了很久，他听到警笛声，看到路边的人三三两两的往前跑。  
“是不是出事了？”他问司机，司机苦恼的回答，“先生，如果你赶时间的话，还是下车换其他路线吧。”  
松本润下了车，被人流推拥着往前走。  
高楼旁拉起了警戒线，他不明所以的看着混乱的场面。  
“有炸弹，看！那个人身上绑着炸弹……”他顺着路人尖锐的嗓音抬头望去，大厦的天台上确实有个人，他的心口突然紧张起来，有种熟悉感闪过，不禁往前挤了挤。  
等站到警戒线前完全看清楚时，他惊出一身汗。  
那被绑着的不是别人，正是他出生入死的好兄弟生田斗真。  
他要冲进去，被警察拦住，他发了火的吼起来：“那是我朋友，让我过去！！！”  
警视厅的车正好停在路边，这时候脸熟倒歪打正着捡了便宜。  
大仓忠义从警车上下来，一眼就看到发了疯的松本润，不屑的冷哼一声。  
“黑社会寻仇真是麻烦，搞那么夸张阻碍交通懂不懂！”  
松本润顾不得现在是什么立场，抓住大仓，“让我上去！”  
“拆弹专家已经上去了，你去有什么用？”  
“让我上去！！！”

到了天台，生田没料到松本润会出现，生无可恋的一张脸一时间没收回来。  
松本越过人群蹲到他身边，挤出不算好看的笑容安慰他，“要死我和你一起死！”  
生田把鼻涕全部蹭到松本的肩头上，“润……我要是女人一定嫁给你！”

* * * * *

所有的错都是从自己爱上松本润开始的吧。  
相叶看到特警向他走来，露出一贯咧开大嘴的笑容，站起身。  
被训练有素的擒拿手按住时，相叶在想他到底喜欢松本润什么？漂亮的脸蛋吗？骄纵的脾气？还是豪爽的性格？  
大概喜欢他的全部，又大概过于向往才萌生了喜欢的念头。  
光芒万丈的容姿，无所畏惧的性情，无论想什么都会表现在脸上的单纯直白。  
这些都是长期笼罩在黑暗中的相叶所期望拥有的。  
松本润于他，是遥不可及炙热耀眼的太阳，他太羡慕了才会鬼迷心窍的爱上。  
过了约定的时间，松本润没有来。  
童话故事幻灭，他回到现实。  
不可能的，他清楚的明白，他和松本润是根本不可能的。

泷泽秀明看了一眼今井翼，今井翼不怎么会生气，难得看到那么严肃的表情，泷泽觉得自己开了眼界。  
两个特警扣着相叶的胳膊拷上手铐。  
泷泽示意他们先上警车，今井站在原地一动不动，泷泽知道他心里不好受，可从某种意义上来说，泷泽却是挺高兴的。  
“他还是没有来。”今井泄气的说了一句。  
泷泽讶异，感觉自己的台词被抢了。  
“那时候也是，毕业前我鼓足了勇气想告诉他。可是我喝醉了，等醒来以后他就不见了。”  
泷泽抿了抿嘴，有些不甘心，不甘心比那个人晚了一步认识今井。  
“我等了他很久……毕业典礼，当巡逻警，进入警视厅，升职到搜查一课……我们说好一起破大案一起抓坏人……我说过我一定会保护他的……”  
今井讲到激动处不禁抖了抖身子，泷泽的手轻不可闻的搭在他的后腰上。  
“可我等到的只是他的一纸档案。”  
“Takki！”今井转身抓住了泷泽的衣领，“你知道吗？当初他们选中的人是我！是我！”  
泷泽用手掌覆上今井颤抖得不行的手背。  
“明明我的综合成绩更优秀，但我中暑了，他们怕我体能不够。”今井把泷泽昂贵的西装拽得皱巴巴，全部的怨气都发泄在他身上，“去当卧底的人不应该是他，是我！！！”  
“小翼！”泷泽大吼了一声，才把今井唤回常态。  
今井眼底的怒火和无声的泪交织在一块儿，连他自己都没反应过来到底发生了什么。  
“你不用再等他了，你已经有我了。”泷泽温柔的摸了下今井的后脑勺，“无论什么时候我都不会让你等我的，因为我就在你身边。”  
今井吸了吸鼻子，狠狠的在泷泽的西装上抹了一把。  
“今天也算立功了，晚上吃顿大餐，你请客。”  
泷泽还没来得及心疼西装，立刻扬起春风拂面般的灿烂笑容一口答应：“好！”

* * * * *

横山裕接到樱井的消息，马上赶去机场，可哪里还有相叶的影子。  
樱井输到浑身画满乌龟狼狈的走出客厅，专用手机上有今井翼给他发来的邮件——目标已落网，你让我很失望。  
横山不是个会乱了方寸的人，樱井看到他血红着双眼苍白着脸知道这次真的搞砸了。  
擦了擦抢，横山说：“我要去救他。”  
樱井马上制止住，“那是警视厅！”  
横山深呼吸了一口气，闭上眼又重新睁开，“也许有一个人可以做到，只是不知道还能不能请动他。”  
“谁？”樱井疑惑的问。  
“大野智。”

* * * * *

松本润紧紧抓着生田斗真的手，直到计时的指针停止炸弹被拆除。  
好在只是普通炸弹，好在没有任何事情发生。  
松本润一直守着生田斗真，害怕的情绪久久未能消散。录完口供陪着生田回到家，才想起好像忘记了什么重要的事。  
掏出手机，看到一通语音留言，点开。  
一开始是几秒短暂的空白，可以听到缓慢的呼吸声。  
“……润，还有十分钟飞机就要起飞了。你……不会来了是吗？我会等……一直等到你来为止。”  
微微的的抽泣声，然后——  
“有些事我没有告诉你，本想找个合适的机会，但是好难……对不起，如果现在再不告诉你的话，恐怖以后就真的没机会了……润，我和你一样，都是青岚会的人。”  
松本惊了一跳，差点摔了手机，颤抖着手继续听下去。  
“我是二宫和也安插在警局中的一颗棋子，我在很早很早以前就认识你了……远远的看着你……喜欢你……”  
松本的胸腔剧烈跳动，他紧咬住左手食指关节让自己抖得不那么厉害。  
“我是不可以接近你的，我必须演好一个假警察才能活下去……对不起，润，我给不了你安稳幸福的生活，所以……你不来是对的。”  
滚烫的眼泪滑下来。  
“二宫是不许任何人偏离他设定的计划，我……活不了的。”浓重的鼻音吸了一下，“润，是我硬要闯进你的世界，但我没有本事把你带走……对不起，真的非常对不起……”  
又是几秒的停顿。  
“……那么，再见了。”  
留言结束，话筒恢复一片平静。  
松本靠在床头，终于无法抑制的大声哭泣。

 

第十八章

樱井翔第一次知道原来大野智并不是普通人，横山裕把大野智过去的历史如数家珍的讲了一遍，樱井翔张大嘴巴没合拢过。  
他无论如何没有想到青岚会藏龙卧虎，竟然就在身边。  
“他为什么会心甘情愿的在这里当一个没地位的老师？”樱井翔想起曾经在走廊里看到过被松本润调侃的大野智，一副软弱好欺负的模样，如果说他以前真的是叱咤风云的顶级杀手，为何如今可以承受这般屈辱。  
“为什么？”横山鄙夷的看了一眼樱井，“还能为什么，不就和我们一样嘛。”  
“和我们一样？”樱井白痴的又问了一句，横山彻底不想搭理他了。  
下一秒，樱井反应过来。  
和我们一样，为了某个人，放弃过更好的生活，卑躬屈膝付出一切。  
横山转过身，觉得樱井看似聪明人，却在某方面还真是不开窍。  
“你在青岚会呆了那么久不会真的看不出来吧？”  
樱井在脑子里转了一圈，他想起几乎占满整个仓库的画，画中只有一个人，微微叹了口气。  
如果自己爱上了不该爱的人，大野智又何尝不是呢？  
“那个霸道的小少爷，松本润。”  
横山笑了笑，看来樱井还不算太笨。  
“但我不明白为什么会是他……”  
“因为大野智本就是上代当家指派保护松本润的人。”

* * * * *

松本润迷迷糊糊的睡了一觉，睁开眼发现二宫和也坐在床边，他脑子转得慢习惯性的挪向二宫想要撒娇。  
突然有什么一闪而过，他猛地清醒过来，一只手已经搭在二宫的胳膊上马上拽紧了他。  
“你究竟布了多大的局，你想耍我玩是不是？”哭了一夜的眼睛又红又肿，暗哑的嗓音溢着悲愤。  
二宫轻轻的挑了挑眉峰，“我早提醒过你不要和那个人走得太近。”  
松本听出二宫的话是明白了他要质问什么，既然能够那么快明白，这一切肯定都在二宫的掌控之中。  
“我认定他了，这辈子我就要和他在一起。”松本犟起脾气和平时向二宫讨要什么物件时如出一辙的语气。  
二宫没有马上回答他，微微低下头，用指尖抹了下松本眼角的泪痕，“天底下又不是只有这么一个人，他不适合你，难过几天就会忘记的。”  
松本不得不赌一把，赌能否从二宫和也手里讨回相叶，他用以前常和二宫耍赖的戏码继续磨下去，撒娇任性无理取闹。  
二宫笑了笑，像是早就看穿他的意图却又故意不揭穿，“我也很想把人送给你，可惜……”  
松本的心揪在了胸口。  
“可惜他的身份暴露，现在……大概在牢里吧。”  
那颗快要跳出来的心忽地沉到谷底，他第一次意识到眼前的二宫已不再是往日宠溺他的好哥哥。  
“是你让警察去抓他的吗？”松本不知道自己为什么会问出这句话，但他想自己并不是傻子，惺惺作态的幌子一旦被揭开，他自然会懂。  
二宫冷笑一声，“润君，黑社会过得就是你死我活的日子。我要守住这个宅子，守住你的命，所有恶心的事情我都做了，很抱歉我没有你那样的闲工夫谈情说爱！”  
松本抽了抽鼻子，无法反驳二宫的话，纵然二宫和也变成一个卑鄙龌龊的人，他也恨不起来。  
“我想去救他……”很轻的声音嘀咕。  
二宫站起来看着松本，紧锁住眉头。  
“凭你是不可能的！”  
松本抬起头，委屈的表情回望着他。  
二宫动了动嘴唇，踌躇了片刻才开口，“别指望我。”  
松本垂下了头。  
“但是……”二宫接了一句，“你可以去试试求一个人。”  
松本重新燃起希望。  
二宫意味深长的笑起来，“大野智。”  
那刚刚燃起的一点点火苗星子又灭了。

* * * * *

大野智从未想到有朝一日会有人来请他出山，而且还是两个人。  
先是樱井翔叩开了他的门，晓之以理动之以情，他不爱听大道理，只问了一句是谁。  
樱井翔犹豫了一会儿还是把名字告诉了他。  
大野智一直觉得自己是个记性极差的人，特别是要记住名字之类的，但“相叶”这个姓他毕生难忘。  
“大野桑，我知道这有些强人所难，可现在只有你能够做到。”樱井跪坐在地板上，低下头认真的恳求。  
大野淡淡的回答，“我已经洗手不干了。”  
樱井吃瘪的愣在原地，“也许这个人对您来说是不待见的，但对于其他人却是超乎寻常的重要，请您再考虑一下！”  
大野的眼睛亮了亮，“其他人……”  
樱井意识到他的话有歧义，马上解释道，“不，我指的不是松本少爷。”  
说出口却是越来越糟。  
大野的脑子里听到“松本”两个字后就不再运作了，他想起那天在走廊上松本对他说“我们以后还是不要见面了”。  
松本给他下了绝决的命令，他唯有接受，哪怕心里有一万个不愿意。  
“是谁都和我没关系。”  
大野的一句话倒让樱井松了一口气，他单独来拜访便是不想让横山和相叶的那层关系节外生枝。  
“大野桑，能否看在我的面子上帮这个忙？”  
樱井一双滚圆的大眼睛注视着大野，大野错愕的抬头看他。  
脑子才开始慢慢转起来，他和樱井偶尔在宅子里碰见的画面冒出来：樱井被二宫奚落的时候，他被松本嫌弃的时候，樱井为了二宫鞍前马后彻夜未眠，他为了松本制作礼物通宵达旦，樱井跪着收拾满地的狼藉，而他在清理摔碎的瓷器……  
他们是同一类人，身不由己却又无可奈何，他不知道樱井对二宫是不是抱有自己对松本那样的情感。他也曾想过把樱井救出这个牢笼般的大宅子，但他觉得樱井应该是不会离开的吧，就和自己一样，赶也赶不走。  
如此可怜又可悲的人，他怎么忍心拒绝。  
“我救他出来，你把他带走，永远不要出现在我的面前。”  
大野说，樱井笑着上前握住了他的手。  
“你也可以同他一起离开。”大野不太习惯别人碰他的手，抽了回来。  
樱井依然礼貌的笑笑。  
“您能够答应救人，我和那位不方便透露身份的朋友都万分感谢！”  
樱井深深的鞠了一躬，重新抬起头，脸上是淡然的表情。  
“至于我，到死都会留在这里的。”  
大野看着他，难得的笑起来。果然，他们是同样的人。

* * * * *

樱井翔刚走没多久，大野智的门又被敲响了。  
要记住樱井布置的救人计划，脑细胞用了好多，他垂着脑袋只想睡觉。磨磨蹭蹭走到门口，低着头开了门，他以为是樱井又忘记嘱咐什么。  
“大野桑……”  
这一声叫唤让他清醒过来。  
抬起头，大野智做梦也想不到站在门前的人会是松本润。  
在说了“不要再见面”之后，竟主动来找他。  
因为太过惊讶而忘记让人进来，松本局促的看了看房内确认并没有其他人。  
“我……能进去吗？”  
大野机械的避开身子空出一条道。  
松本微微侧转，从他身旁挤过去。  
明明可以更大方的进来，却变成偷偷摸摸的感觉。  
地上的床铺散着凌乱的被子，松本意识到自己误了别人的美梦。  
“对不起，我本该找个白天的时间……”  
房间是和式的，没有椅子，因为铺了床垫，当中的矮桌也被挪走，松本找不到可以坐的地方。  
大野诺诺的站在他的身后。  
松本转过身，眼睛带着哭后的微肿，大野偷瞄了一眼，察觉到了，却又不敢再看。  
“我……”  
松本无力的开口，又不知道该怎么继续下去。  
空气安静的出奇，两个人都清晰的听到自己的心跳声，咚咚咚！  
“我想请你救一个人。”  
大野以为听错了，猛得抬起头。  
松本继续说，“我知道我已经放你走了，不该再麻烦你，但这辈子我只求你一次，就这一次！”  
大野颤抖着嘴唇问是谁，虽然他心里早有了答案，仍然抱有一丝侥幸。  
“相叶……就是那个警察。”  
大野突兀的冷笑起来，松本从没见过他这样，愣了一瞬。大野很漂亮的手指轻轻抚着额头，笑声也是细软的，却因为遮住了眼睛看不到表情，在安静的房间里显得格外冰冷。  
松本润小时候非常敬慕大野智，能够感觉到这个人身上隐约透露出的不同寻常。大野智看似什么都不会，却什么都能做到最好。玩具弄坏了，松本啪啦啪啦跑到大野面前，双手一摊，然后乖乖的蹲在旁边，坏掉的东西马上就变好了，而且变得比以前更好。  
在那段岁月里，他多希望大野智不是普通人，这样就算刀山火海，大野智都能带着他离开。  
二宫和也说，大野智是黑道上最厉害的杀手，天底下没有他办不到的事。  
松本润想，让他曾经爱的人去救现在爱的人，简直是疯了。

“不可能。”大野止住笑声说。  
松本还沉浸在愧疚的心情中，一时没有反应过来。  
“我不会去救他的。”大野的声音果断、冷静、不带一丝感情。  
松本错愕的扬起脸看他，终于不再是平日里软绵绵的大野智了。  
原本想好道歉的话语对他也不需要了吧。  
“因为相叶是我喜欢的人，所以你不愿意？”咄咄逼人的出口，像要把什么撕裂一般。  
“对，我不愿意。”大野看他的眼神也似利刀。  
松本走上去一把抓住他的衣领，松松垮垮的睡衣被这么一扯，锁骨到胸口露出一大片，但大野的眼神一点也没有退却。  
松本意识到毫无退路，他不得不孤注一掷，放弃底线。  
“只要你救他出来，我可以答应你任何条件，包括……”松本咬住了唇，“我自己。”  
大野闪过蔑视的神情，手劲很大一下子就拽掉了松本的手。  
“我尝过了，你已经没价值了。”  
松本无论如何想不到大野智狠起来竟然可以用一句话杀人。  
这次的谈判，连讨价还价的余地也没有，输得彻底。

松本润落寞的背影消失在门后。  
大野智才慢慢恢复过来脸上的表情，他站不稳一屁股坐到床褥上，心脏跳得厉害，倒下身子把自己埋进被子。  
他本可以承个人情给松本，偏偏用了鱼死网破这一招。  
他不愿看到松本润低声下气求人的样子，对松本而言，自己可是羞辱过他的人。求谁都好，为什么一定要来求自己？  
是因为那个人比较重要吗？  
他知道松本润喜欢那个人，却没想到可以喜欢到这种程度。  
心里一阵阵的发疼，就算是远远的守护，对方都不需要了吧，那不如将坏人做到底，让自己永无翻身之日。  
所有的一切都结束了。  
大野智对松本润……不再有依恋。

但他既然答应了樱井翔去救人，就一定会去。

 

第十九章

救相叶的计划说难不难，说简单也不简单。  
在警视厅内明抢太嚣张，比较好操作的是从警视厅押送至看守所的路上下手。  
大野智以前可是单枪匹马在行进中的车辆里刺杀了政府官员，并且到达目的地后才被发现。  
他的行动力堪称一绝，从未失手过。  
房间放棉被的柜子最底层拿出曾经作战的装备，细心的擦拭一番。  
脑子里又闪现出松本润的脸，长长的叹出一口气。  
就算成功把相叶弄出来，这个人也将是通缉犯注定要一辈子东躲西藏，不可能明着放到松本润面前。  
究竟是何苦呢？

大野盘膝而坐，樱井给的线路图搁在腿上。  
时间定在明天上午八点。  
樱井说他不能去，因为要陪着二宫。  
大野虽然不知道这其中的缘由，但凭他混黑道的经验，多少猜到和二宫有关。  
二宫看着一副玩笑人生的模样，实则精打细算得很，这也是为什么这些年大野一直装傻充愣甘愿被他调戏的原因。  
他要保护的目标只是松本润，没必要和旁人起冲突。  
但可笑的是，他最想护住的人却不愿和他有任何关系。  
一切准备就绪后，大野铺开被子睡觉。  
他处事不惊，不会因为这点小事而彻夜难眠。  
不管世界变成什么样，第二天太阳照样升起，大野安心的闭上眼睛进入梦乡。

* * * * *

二宫在打游戏，樱井坐在旁边。  
马里奥大叔不断的把蘑菇踩扁，樱井看着看着非常投入。  
“你要玩吗？”二宫在一局结束后把遥控器递过去。  
“不用，看你玩比较有意思。”  
樱井拿过靠枕垫在二宫身后，二宫笑了笑，“总觉得你最近很乖，不会是在预谋什么吧？”  
“我做任何事都逃不过你的法眼，有必要自取其辱吗？”  
“翔桑~”二宫挑起樱井的下巴，“想要你了……”  
湿漉漉的眸子望着他，舍不得拒绝。  
樱井躺下去的时候，瞟了一眼挂钟，希望自己可以撑得久一些。

* * * * *

在既定的路线上埋伏好。  
大野端着枪等待目标出现。  
押运车以正常的速度行驶而来。  
第一枪打爆了轮胎。  
第二枪打中了司机的太阳穴。  
车子失控的撞上护栏停下来。  
里面的特警冲出来。  
闪光弹丢过去。  
然后是沉闷的枪声。  
一、二、三。  
全部解决。  
拉开车后门，两个没什么战斗力的小狱警紧张的抓着相叶。  
相叶吃惊的看向来人。  
大大咧咧的连个头罩也不带。  
“打晕他们吧。”相叶小声的请求。  
大野拉下保险栓。  
砰！砰！  
一个不留。  
惊讶于眼前发生的事，相叶下意识的往后面躲，被大野用力拽出来。  
指尖变出的铁丝瞬间解开手铐。  
“不是我要救你，受人之托而已。”大野懒得解释，丢了一句话。  
前后不过一分半钟，再不走就危险了。  
眼神的交流，相叶读懂了，跟着离开。  
狙击枪甩到身后，大野跨上摩托车，“上来！”

接下去只要送相叶去指定地点跑路就大功告成了，樱井说安排了人在那里接应。  
大概是幕后想救相叶的那个人吧。  
快到终点时大野减慢了车速，就这样把相叶送走，松本是不是再也看不到他了。  
连最后一面都没能见上，等他知道真相后会不会怪自己？  
愣神的瞬间，子弹擦着耳畔飞过。  
有车在追他们。  
没有鸣警笛，不是警察，那就奇怪了。  
在拐角急转弯，对方的攻势密集而刁钻，摩托车侧翻在路旁。  
“你先走，过了前面那座桥，会有人来接你。”大野握住长枪，瞄准追来的黑车射击。  
相叶连句谢也来不及说，默默地点头，扶起摩托车。  
大野在地上滚了两圈，堵抢眼的活并不好干。  
摩托车开走了，忘记拿备用弹药。  
他躲在树后等待敌人靠近，决定近距离射杀，最有效而不浪费子弹。  
对方一步步走近，抓住时机，大野快速移动毫不犹豫的开了枪。  
一击即中。  
同时另一声枪响。  
大野咬住唇，对准一米开外扣动扳机。  
也死了。  
呼出一口气，检查自己还剩多少子弹，身体靠着树干慢慢滑下。  
鲜血从左腿膝盖源源不断的流出来。  
他中枪了。

忍着痛向指定地点走去，大野要确认相叶是否跑掉了。  
再有几步就到了，他拖着自己累赘的腿。  
突然，前方一阵巨响，黑色的浓烟，火光冲天。  
错愕的站在原地，联想到刚才被莫名的人追杀，这件事绝对是有预谋的。  
燃烧的车子坠入大海，摩托车倒是好好的停在旁边。  
他望着一片狼藉的现场，再出现也只会成为幕后操纵者的猎物。  
却还是守在暗处等到夜晚。  
失血过多几乎耗尽了体力，踉跄的撑着枪杆走上前查看。  
平静的海面，时而有风掀起一波海浪。  
手机在怀里震动了很久，他才发现。  
摸了半天拿出来，是樱井打来的。  
“对不起。”大野说，“相叶死了。”

* * * * *

满身是血的回到宅子。  
抬头看见松本站在门口。  
大野下意识的想躲，却发现都到家门口了还有什么好躲的。  
蹒跚的走过去，松本看到他这副狼狈的模样，皱起眉头。  
“你去哪里了？”不友善的质问语气。  
大野的身体已经到了极限，没心思和他理论。  
“杀人去了。”回答的直接干脆。  
松本扬起手一个巴掌甩了过去。  
大野倒在地上。  
“你不救他就算了，为什么还要去杀他？”松本掏出枪指着大野的头顶。  
大野冷笑一声，不惊不慌，从容淡定。  
他对松本说：“我本来就是一个杀手。”  
松本的食指扣在扳机上。  
他又不怕死的加了一句，“没有任何人能够杀得了我。”

大野智的这条腿是废了。  
松本润最后还是没按下扳机，但他把大野智丢进库房反锁起来。  
大野靠在墙上，黑暗的房间连一丝光也透不进来，他没有气力给自己取子弹，整条裤管都被血染湿，疼到失去知觉。  
这远比一枪解决了他更痛苦。  
索性闭上眼睛，能不能再睁开就看命运了。  
那些美好的东西逐渐远去。  
大野的心很单纯，没有怨恨，他在感觉生命快逝去前的一刻，奢侈的期望有奇迹发生。  
润，不要丢下我一个人，好吗？

不知道过了多久，仓库的门打开了。  
大野残存的意识微微睁开一条眼缝。  
“大野桑，你没事吧？”  
努力挤出笑容，然后彻底晕死过去。  
来的人是樱井。  
最后一丝希望也不存在了。

* * * * *

横山背靠着走廊，樱井从大野的房里出来。  
“太晚了。”  
横山拧起眉心。  
“子弹取出来了，但腿不可能完全恢复。”  
横山冥思考虑，“我去和他谢罪。”  
樱井拉住他，“既然当初选择不让你暴露，现在也没必要告诉他。”  
横山不再说话。  
樱井拍了拍他，“你处理好自己那些事就行，剩下的我来解决。”  
“翔桑。”  
“什么？”樱井回头。  
“以后有什么事尽管叫我，我这条命……”  
樱井笑了笑，“留着吧，你的命不是我的。”

望着樱井走远的背影，横山还是靠在墙上。  
他侧头看了眼大野紧闭的房门。  
樱井说得对，混他们这口饭的，有些事知道得越少越好。

计划的前一夜。  
久违的那个人隐匿在窗外。  
横山想要开窗，被阻止了。  
月光衬出高挑的个子，脸藏在阴影处。  
“现在放弃还来得及。”对方开门见山。  
横山听出来指的是相叶的事。  
“我必须救他！”坚定果断的语气似乎激怒了对方。  
“你知道我如果要杀他的话容易得很。”和小时候闹脾气时简直一模一样。  
横山轻声的笑起来，“那你还会为了我去死吗？”  
对方沉默了几秒，赌气似得哼了声，“我有那么傻吗？”  
横山的手指点在玻璃窗上，然后对面也伸过来一根重叠在一起。  
“哥……”轻不可闻的呢喃，“他比我还重要是吗？”  
“傻瓜！”横山骂回去。  
在这个世上，没有人会比你更重要。  
我牺牲了那么多，就是要你活下去，比任何人都活得好。

 

第二十章

烟夹在指间，脚底落下的灰一半都是自然烧烬的，弹了两下还是掐灭了。  
今夜的风和那日一样，有点凉，但没有海水的咸腥味。  
已经忘得差不多的记忆因为软绵绵的一声称呼，带着浓浓的撒娇意味，全部勾了出来。  
“哥……”  
不知道从什么时候起，屁股后面多了一个跟屁虫。  
捏着块脏兮兮的手帕擦鼻涕，眼眶里嚼着泪花想哭又不敢哭。  
小歪脸嘟着嘴喊饿，他不想理他，走一步跟一步，没办法拿出半个面包给他。  
两口就被吃光了，咧开嘴笑。  
他叹了口气刚要走，动不了，视线往下，衣角拽得死紧。  
“尼酱……”  
小孩子黏腻的奶音，钻在心口又痒又麻。  
他定睛望着他，狠心的掰开手指。  
“尼酱……”尾音染上了哭腔。  
鼻涕掉下来，蹭到他的手背上。  
哎~终究做不了坏人。  
擦掉眼角的泪水，“你叫什么名字？”  
“小忠。”

大阪的孤儿院里，横山裕多了一个没有血缘关系的弟弟，胆小怕黑吃得多睡不醒，横山拿他一点办法也没有，可就是舍不得丢下他。  
“小忠快起来！”捏着小孩子的鼻子用力拧。  
小手啪得拍掉，“不要吵，我还没吃完呢~”砸吧着嘴翻了个身继续睡。  
横山哭笑不得，只能把刚抢到的馒头放在枕边。  
本来以为日子苦点难点都不要紧，等他们成年了就可以离开孤儿院自食其力，到那个时候他一定要赚很多钱，让小忠不愁吃不愁穿。  
然而他并不知道苦难才刚刚开始。  
和几个孩子被带到了船舱，完全陌生的环境，恐惧袭上心头，他拉紧了小忠的手。  
身旁坐着的伙伴机灵的大眼睛忽闪忽闪，“他们要把我们给卖掉。”  
“什么？”横山诧异的看向对方，“你在胡说什么？”  
“把你们的器官割下来然后卖掉，懂不懂？”不屑的表情带着嘲讽，明明是和自己一般大的孩子眼中却暗藏城府。  
“那…那不是就会死掉？不行，我弟弟还那么小！”横山急起来手心开始冒冷汗。  
“呐？”对方在微弱的灯光下看他，眼睛却亮得不得了，“敢不敢逃跑？”  
小忠因为害怕已经完全趴在横山身上，横山咬了咬牙，“敢！”  
拍了拍横山的肩膀，“我叫村上信五，跟我来！”

拖着一个跑不动的小孩，两个人都很辛苦。  
“过了前面那个林子我们就可以离开了！”村上转身说。  
横山拉着快不行的小忠，“加油！快到了。”  
小忠听话的吸吸鼻子，艰难的迈开沉重的步子。  
背后响起尖锐的喊声，他们还是被发现了，大人们在四处搜寻。  
“怎么办？”横山拖不动跪在地上的小忠，“要不你先走吧。”  
村上看看他们，又看看身后越来越近的火光，从口袋里掏出一个小荷包，“带你弟弟走！别回头！”  
横山犹豫不定，村上恶狠狠的一掌拍上他的脑门。  
“愣着干嘛！你想我们都死吗？”  
横山咬住唇含着泪抱着小忠往前走，不管身后发出多大的动静，他一次都没有回头。  
那晚，村上为了救他们杀了人，一个半大的孩子，何以走到绝境，沾满鲜血的双手，无助的在黑暗的丛林中呐喊。  
晨光划破沉寂渐渐染红天空，横山带着小忠坐上了开往东京的船。

到了东京荷包里只剩下零碎的硬币，给小忠买了饭团就空空如也了。  
即使这样也有疯狂的流浪汉要抢他的荷包。  
横山不会打架，却不得不拿起墙边的木棍挥舞。  
气喘吁吁鼻青脸肿，村上给他的唯一一样东西也没能守住。  
小忠蹲在旁边哭，他温柔的抚摸弟弟的头毛。  
“别哭，哥哥会保护你的。”

回忆到这里，横山清醒了大半。  
加入青岚会的契机不过是为了混口饭吃，自己挨饿受冻无所谓，不能苦了小忠。  
然而二宫给他出了一道难题。  
“你们兄弟两个只能留一个，我不允许我身边的人有感情的羁绊。”  
横山明白，一直在一起固然好，却终究会成为彼此的弱点。  
“我要在警方那里安插眼线，你们谁去？”  
做警察是不是可以吃得好睡得好，不用担惊受怕，握枪指人天经地义，堂堂正正的走在马路上。  
“我留在你身边，让小忠去。”横山说。  
二宫弯起嘴角，“好！那么从今天起，你的弟弟就死了，别让我再听到他的名字。”  
横山脸上所有的表情全部暗淡下去，“是的，他已经死了。”

悲伤的情绪刚涌上来一会儿，手机不合时宜的响了。  
打开一看，显示是村上。  
“喂？”  
“yoko~”拖着暗哑的尾音，和他弟弟一样撒娇的语气。  
“不疼了吗？有力气打电话了！”横山故意提高音量吓唬对方。  
“yoko，你不要一上来就凶我嘛~”呜咽的哭腔，横山无声的笑笑，撒娇起来根本拿他没辙。  
相叶元气的语调透过话筒清晰的传到耳中，然后进入心里，“我就是想告诉你，我在这里很好，村上君和他的朋友们对我都非常的好！”  
手机被一把抢过去。  
“喂！”大阪腔特有的大嗓门，“我怎么不知道你又多了个可爱的弟弟啊？”  
周围夹杂着刺耳的讪笑声，一定是村上那两个整天只会嘻嘻哈哈的手下。  
横山想要是在当场的话肯定揍到他们求饶。  
“好了，你的人在我这里养伤可以放心了，不过赡养费一分不能少！”村上精打细算的补上一刀。  
横山在这头咬牙切齿，“让他听电话。”  
“yoko~”相叶软下来的声音，消散了刚才斗嘴的脾气，横山安静的听他说下去，却等了片刻，旁边的吵闹消停下来，可能是识相的走开了。  
“谢谢你啊，我任性的要求你都答应了。”  
一瞬间仿佛看到相叶在他面前眯起眼笑的模样，又是心疼又是不舍，才会同意这无理的请求。  
“别说了，多吃多睡少说话。”  
不知不觉中，眼泪落下来，这话以前也对他弟弟说过。  
小忠，小忠，小忠……  
可是后来再也没有叫过这个名字了。  
已经分不清到底谁是他的弟弟，究竟是因为弟控还是真的喜欢上对方，他也搞不明白。

当年大仓刚离开身边，横山总是抑制不住的想念，不得不用打架和烟酒麻痹自己。  
有一天，他看到一个纤细的男孩子悄无声息的坐在后院的回廊上，虽然背对着身体，也能看出他在偷偷的抹眼泪。  
“没吃饱吗？”横山自顾自的坐到旁边空着的台阶上，从口袋里摸出一块巧克力。因为怕小忠饿着，总是习惯性的买一些零食备在身上。  
撕开了包装，递到男孩的嘴边，“吃甜食眼泪就会蒸发掉的哦。”哄小孩的骗术得心应手。  
转过来的杏眼含着泪珠楚楚可怜，试探的伸出手，横山笑着塞进他嘴里。  
“吶？是不是很甜？”  
大概是被横山的举动吓到了，对方像只受惊的兔子傻乎乎的呆愣着。  
过了几秒，巧克力在舌尖融化，他自己都没意识到露出了开心的笑容，点了点头。  
横山的心口没来由的戳了一下，就和当时被小忠死拽住衣角不放的时候一样，没有办法将这个孩子推开。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
认真回味巧克力的男孩咧开嘴，黑色的巧克力糊了满牙，“相叶雅纪。”  
还未过变声期的嗓音有点尖细软软乎乎，羞涩的不好意思埋下头。  
横山看着他，看到眼睛里升腾起一层薄雾，“以后由我来保护你好不好？”

直到相叶也被送去当了警察，横山才发现，他所有的念想总是事与愿违。  
二宫说的，棋子越多越好玩。  
然而棋子一旦成了废棋，结局只有销毁。  
大仓可能在小时候吃过了苦，长大后倒是很器用的成为了二宫的影子杀手。  
相反，相叶心里牵绊太多，终究是把自己给赔了进去。  
横山做不出取舍，只能先救眼前的人。  
二宫要相叶死，大仓知道。  
大仓也想要相叶死，原因是他哥。  
可他清楚的很，如果他真的动手了，他哥一定不会原谅他。  
所以从来没有忤逆过二宫的大仓，这是唯一一次不服从命令。  
后果是什么，他大概没空去思考那么多，他只想让他哥不要讨厌他，能够像从前那般宠爱他，即便已经没了爱，有宠也是好的。

横山的计划是用爆炸做一场假死的戏，然后把相叶送出日本。  
但始料未及的冲击力还是受了一点皮外伤，相叶苦兮兮的拉着横山说不想走，起码不能现在走。  
傻子都看得出来他在想什么。  
还没有和松本道别呢。  
横山不忍心揭穿他，那好，等你养好伤再走吧。  
在这个世上，要说还有什么人值得信任的话，恐怕只有村上信五了。  
将相叶藏在大阪，装作他死了。  
要骗过二宫这件事不能告诉任何人，包括樱井。


End file.
